Products normally need to be taken away from an initial position after being processed. A blow apparatus is normally used to generate airflow to blow the products away from the initial position to a better position for easily being taken. However, the blow apparatus may generate overrun airflow by errors, the products may be blown mistakenly. Operators need to manually adjust the products back to a normal position. Hence, operators may spend a large amount of time adjusting the errors, resulting in lowered working efficiency.